


Exquisite (Asking For It)

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, naughty Neal - Freeform, spankies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is late for a meeting. Neal is... Neal :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exquisite (Asking For It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookielaura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cookielaura).



> **A/N:** For the wonderful [](http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/)**cookielaura** who celebrates her birthday today, woohoo \o/ I hope you had the best vacation ever and today's celebration is the glorious cherry on top *throws naughty con-fetti* :D

  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/lfil9aykffvw0c0/preview.png?dl=0)

[EXQUISITE](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/vc47wcofwmgfz5y/exquisite.png?dl=0)  | [ASKING FOR IT](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/mdpq0y4aif4n8st/askingforit.png?dl=0)  



End file.
